1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach that intelligently mutes audio output on an information handling system based upon user actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With voice-over-Internet-protocol (VoIP), web videos, and other multimedia uses increasing, speakers, such as those on smaller systems like notebook computers, are utilized more often. However, unless the user remembers to mute their system after finishing their use of these applications, their system will continue to issue system sounds, possibly causing interruption or distraction. For example, when a user finishes a VoIP call and puts the system to sleep. Several hours later, they want to resume their system but are in a location where they would like the speakers to be muted, such as in a meeting. Because the user forgot to mute the speakers, the system might make unwanted sounds, such as beeps or intro music, that disrupts the meeting environment.